


Aroma For Men

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Bad Flirting, Coincidences, Draco sucks at his job, Fate, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry drives motorcycle, Humor, Implied Pansmione, M/M, clumsy Draco Malfoy, i dont know why i made this, just a short ficlet, there's no other tag, will add tags later apparently i suck at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco accidentally almost make a man go blind on his first day of work, the outcome of it surprises him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	Aroma For Men

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a stupid fic about Draco accidentally sprayed perfume at Harry, that's it  
> Unbeta  
> I'm useless

“Okay, all you have to do is, you know, persuade customers that walk by to buy the cologne” Pansy held up the small bottle in her hand and demonstrated to Draco “Just say, ‘ _Aroma For Men’_? Alright?”

“Alright, just, ask and spray?” He asked again, just to make sure. It was his first day at his first job ever anyway, he didn’t know where to work, but then Pansy introduced him to the fragrance stands that she also works in the mall, but at a different section. And then she helped him get in, now he was here, wearing a suit because Pansy told him to, and prepared to nail his job

“Ask and spray. And persuade them to buy, saying stuff like…I don’t know, this cologne helps you attract people, help you find true love, or a date, or whatever” Pansy shrugged and fixed his bowtie for the second time, she was even more nervous than him “Oh and don’t spray unless they let you, if not, they might sue, and Marcus will kill you”

“Right, this cologne will help you with a lot of things” He said again, he wouldn’t want to be fired on his first day, Draco held the cologne bottle tight in his hand and smiled “And spray with permission”

“Try to persuade people to buy as much as you can” Pansy’s hands came up to fix Draco’s hair “Be charming”

“I know”

“Be pretty” Pansy curled her red lips into a smirk “They’ll be so head over heels for you that they will buy it”

“Weird tactics, but I get it” Draco said “I can do it, relax”

*

“How did it go?” Pansy sashayed to his spot with a smile “Selling any?”

“ _No_ ” Draco groaned in desperation, it has been hours and only a few let him spray on them “I sell none, Marcus came by to check earlier and he gave me a glare, I think I will get fired”

“No, you won’t. Don’t worry” Pansy patted his back and reassured him “Don’t stress yourself. Maybe just…spray at the next person you see, I guess it’ll work” She said and Draco scoffed

“How? Like this?” He raised his hand and sprayed a bit in midair without looking

“ _Bloody fuck!_ ” Draco flinched at the screaming person behind him, he spun around to see a tall man covering his eyes while crouching down “ _My eyes_ ”

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Draco and Pansy both said in unison, the blond quickly rushed to the man, he couldn’t believe he _actually_ sprayed at the next man he saw, _literally_ “Did it get in your eyes? _Oh god_. I’m so sorry” He grabbed the man’s arm and led him to a bench near the escalator “Okay, sit down, here, here”

“ _Okay! Okay, I’m going to get some eye drop! Fuck!_ ” Pansy said and ran away, leaving Draco with the customer

“Are you okay, sir?” Draco asked when the man didn’t stop covering his eyes, the blond noticed he was holding his glasses in one hand, so Draco couldn’t have sprayed him _that_ bad, maybe some got in his glasses “Please don’t rub your eyes, sir, it will only generate more infections” He let his eyes fall down to the man’s body, he was wearing a black leather jacket outside a white t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans with black boots, this man didn’t seem like a ‘ _sir’_ much

“Yeah, I’m fine” The man finally answered “And you don’t need to call me ‘ _sir’_ , I’m only 20”

“Oh, me too” Draco said, he was a bit surprised 

“Okay, are my eyes red?” The man looked up at Draco for the first time and his eyes weren’t what he noticed first, it was his gorgeous face, his messy raven hair, his sharp jawline, and his lips. He eventually dragged himself from drooling at the man right there and then looked at his eyes

“ _Oh my god!_ ” He gasped, his left eye was bright red and the other was normal, and it was green, Draco could be lost in that emerald green eyes of his…if it wasn’t for the infections

“ _Fuck,_ is it that bad?” The man said

“It’s just really, really red” Draco said, panicking “Oh I’m so sorry”

“It’s fine, your friend ran to grab the eye drop right?” The man shrugged and smiled at Draco with one eye closed and one eye opened “I’m Harry by the way. Er, what’s your name?”

“Harry” Draco mumbled

“Is Harry your name too?”

“ _Oh! Oh no_!” Draco put his hand up “No, no, I’m Draco, yeah, Draco”

“ _Okay I’m back”_ Pansy made her way to the bench they were sitting on and gave Draco the small eye drop bottle from her hand “I also got a wet cloth soaked in saltwater, if he needs it”

“Don’t worry, eye drop is fine” Harry said

“Here, let me help you” Draco stood up and removed the cap of the eye drop “Tilt your head a bit, yes” He angled Harry’s face up with his finger and looked at the man “I want you to look at me, okay? Can you see me?”

“ _Er,_ y-yeah, I can see you” Harry said after staring at Draco for a while

“Okay, focus on me” He said, and used a finger to pull Harry’s lower eyelid down, he squeezed the bottle gently and let the eye drop fall into Harry’s eyes. Draco retreated his hands and sat back down on the bench, letting Harry closed his eyes for a while

“I’m going back, my break is over” Pansy gripped on Draco’s shoulder and walked away. The blond sighed and rested his hands on his thighs, his legs couldn’t keep shaking, he could he fired, _fired!_ _On his first day! His first job! Fired!_

“Okay, I think—I _think_ I’m okay now” Harry said and slowly opened his eyes, his left eye was now returning to its original colour, without the red infection. Draco breathed out in relief and put a hand on his chest

“Oh thank god” He said, murmuring to himself “I can’t believe I almost make a man blind today”

“Hey, I’m alright” Harry put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Draco “My glasses got some of it, so it’s okay, I’m alright”

“I’m so sorry”

“It’s an accident” Harry shrugged “Things like this happen to me all the time”

“Oh I can’t believe this” Draco kept fidgeting with his jacket and mumbled “I cannot lose this job, I just had an argument with my father yesterday and he said I could not keep a job for more than a day and I wanted to prove him wrong but well, now here I am, my first day and I did _this_ , oh my boss is going to fire me”

“Hey, hey” Harry sat closer and spoke “It’s alright, I won’t sue, your boss won’t know, and you’ll be fine”

“Really?”

“Really, I promise”

“Oh, oh thank you” Draco exclaimed and pulled Harry in a hug “Oh _thank you so much_ ” He said, pushing Harry back and smiled at the man “Let me do something to make up for it”

“Don’t worry—…”

“ _No! I insist!_ ” He said firmly “You did this for me, and I want to do something to make up for it. Absolutely anything!”

“Er…”

“ _Psst_ ” Draco turned around when a finger tapped on his shoulder

“Pansy?”

“A date”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Draco furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her

“I just came back to get the eye drop, can’t lose it. My girlfriend gave it to me” She said, picking the eye drop bottle from the bench “Anyway, a date”

“A what?”

“I couldn’t help but overheard your conversation” Pansy said and smiled at Harry mischievously “Hi, I’m Pansy” She bent down and whispered into his ear

“Remember the guy you took a picture of in our university’s campus this morning, but you only saw his back and you asked me to find him? He was walking with a redhead at the time?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“That’s the guy” Pansy murmured and Draco widened his eyes

“No way”

“ _Yes_ way” Pansy said, pointing at the other side of the mall “See Hermione there? From across the mall? She came to pick me up for our date and I sent her the picture when you asked me and she just told me the guy is her friend, Harry, then she saw you and _Harry_ sitting here and almost came over”

“Excuse me?”

“Seriously” Pansy said and leaned over to ask Harry “Hey, hi, do you know Hermione Granger?”

“Oh yeah, she’s one of my best friends, we study in the same university”

“See?” Pansy looked at Draco with a satisfied smirk, then she looked back at Harry “Do you happen to wear a pair of ripped black jeans with a stripe t-shirt, and a pair of worn Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Sneakers today?” She said, describing all the items that the mysterious guy from the picture wore earlier this morning. Draco had caught him walking in the campus and from the style the guy was wearing, he immediately fell in love, it was totally his ‘ _type_ ’, so he had asked Pansy to find out who he was, since she knew everyone in school, and surprisingly…it could actually be Harry

“Er, yeah” Harry tilted his head to the side “How do you know?”

“I can read minds” Pansy winked at the guy “And, you can let Draco make up for it by asking him out to dinner”

“ _Pansy_!”

“ _What? You insisted!_ ” She shrieked and stepped back, putting her hands up in the air in defeat “I’ll be going now”

“Sorry” Draco looked back at Harry and gave him a soft smile “My friend, she’s weird like that”

“I think she’s pretty brilliant” Harry chuckled “Er, so, do you mind if I…ask you to dinner then?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I actually was going to ask, er, for your number anyway, well, I considered it, I thought you were pretty out of my league” He gave Draco a lopsided grin and scratched the nape of his neck “So I didn’t know whether I should ask or not”

“O-oh, _oh_ , yeah sure” Draco stuttered “Yeah, that’s, er, I’m available, I mean, I’m free tonight”

“So, do you want to have dinner tonight?”

“Y-yeah, yes” Draco replied and mentally slapped himself. He has never stutter at any guy before, and now this guy came, and he just _suddenly_ became a child that was trying to learn how to speak?

“Er, can I…can I have your phone number?”

“ _Oh_ , oh right” Draco said and pulled out a pen from his pocket “Do you have a piece of paper?”

“No, but, er, you can just write on my arm” Harry beamed at him and extended his arm. Draco stared at the guy for a second before writing his phone number down on the palm of Harry’s hand

“There” He said softly, his heart was beating hard the whole time

“Thank you, so, seven then?” Harry asked “I will pick you up then” He stood up and Draco followed him. _He just got a date_ “Hey, er, do you _happen_ to have a motorcycle helmet?”

“N-no” Draco shook his head “You…do you drive a motorcycle?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I’ll bring you one” Harry smiled and stepped back “So, see you tonight?”

“See you tonight” Draco pressed his lips into a smile, preventing himself from being too excited. When Harry finally disappeared, Draco jumped around on the spot and squealed quietly. _How could he not be excited?_ He just got a date with a person who was _totally_ his type that studied in the _same_ university with him, _drive_ a motorcycle, and _coincidentally_ was the same person Draco took a picture of this morning just because he got the hots for the guy in his campus. Turned out, this cologne _did_ help him after all.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this  
> Kudos and comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
